horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Graces
The religion of the Graces is the major religion followed by the elves of Tareth. The Graces are all technically very powerful Archfey creatures who are not part of the Summer Court, but hold special reverence to elvenkind, particularly the high elves. The religion has been known in the world since the beginning of the Second Era, when elves were brought to the material world from the Feywild. Deities Indamma Ellura Mafwyn Often referred to as "Grandmother" by most elves, Mafwyn is the goddess of the family, hearth, and home. She is a strict disciplinarian, but does so out of unconditional love for all of her Grandchildren. She is well-respected and well-loved by elvenkind, especially by those who have lived into old age. Mafwyn is venerated during the festival of Midwinter (Medhárnas, or Mâfwynnthrás), when hearth and home are warmest and family is gathered most closely together. The Midwinter festival traditions tend to involve gathering with extended family for large feasts, elders sharing folktales and stories of ancestors with the young ones, and communities gathering together at bonfires and consuming warm spiced cordial together. Oloín Patron deity of shipwrights and sailors, this bluish-skinned, elf-looking deity with kelp scattered in his long, wavy hair and barnacles on his extremities is the elven god of the ocean. He is married to another deity, Firiniel, and is regarded as a neutral force of nature. Firiniel Goddess of lakes and rivers and wife of Oloín, Firiniel is the patron deity of fishers and those who live on bodies of freshwater. She has beautiful iridescent scales on the ends of her arms and legs, and is generally seen as good, if a little bit unpredictable. Hennethia Hennethia is the goddess of mages and the arcane, and is venerated by the majority of wizards and sorcerors among the elves. Included among her worshipers is a cult of elven witches and warlocks in the wild lands in the far east of Tareth, although the religious leaders and high priests of the elves decry their worship as a heretical perversion of the faith. Farnoth God of music and patron of bards, songbirds, and instrument-makers, Farnoth is one of the more free-spirited among the elven deities. His relation with his brother Oloín is a bit strained due to his repeated attempts to seduce Firiniel with his beautiful voice and talent with the lute. Because of tales such as this, Farnoth is famous among elven bards, who largely see him as an inspiration and role model. Allethia Second-born of the High Children, Allethia is the goddess of the sky. She is often depicted with large golden bird-like wings sprouting from her back together with her parents Indamma and Ellura, as well as her other two siblings. Belethan Youngest of the High Children, Belethan is the god of the wind, often depicted as a tall, lithe man with long, flowing silver hair and tawny bird wings coming from his shoulders. He is a patron to archers, and tends to be worshiped by high elven archers and falconers. Linnédh Oldest child of Indamma and Ellura, Linnédh follows closer in the footsteps of her mother. Linnédh is the goddess of the night, and is depicted in elvish myth as a beautiful woman with dark hair and black wings coming from her shoulders. Theltar God of the hunt and the wilds, and twin brother of Thelorn. Theltar is venerated more by wood elves than high elves, as the high elves see him as a more "primitive" deity. He is the patron of archers, hunters, and woodsmen, and is one of the deities collectively referred to as the Twins of the Wood. Shrines dedicated to his worship are generally constructed from the bones of animals that were honorably hunted, and are located deep within the forests of Tareth. Thelorn Twin brother of Theltar, Thelorn is the god of the forests and the other Twin of the Wood. Shrines to Theltar seldom exist without a shrine to Thelorn constructed nearby, and they are mostly built of hardwoods and leaves from the surrounding trees, as well as the feathers of the birds that live in their branches. Tireth More commonly seen as a force of nature to be appeased than a goddess to be worshiped, Tireth is the sister of Oloín and the goddess of storms and gales. Her worship is mostly observed by sailors, who fear her destructive power. As much as they fear her, the sailors also revere her, decorating their clothing, ships, and sails with her holy symbol in effort to secure calm seas for their voyages. Category:Lore Category:Deities and Higher Powers